The present invention comprises a new Verbena, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘VEAZ0048’.
‘VEAZ0048’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has deep purple large sized flowers with a large white eye, large inflorescences, deep green foliage and a semi-trailing plant habit.
‘VEAZ0048’ originated from a hybridization made in August 2012 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘R1315-6’ with purple flower color and a small white eye and a trailing plant habit. This has smaller flowers and lighter green leaves.
The male parent of ‘VEAZ0048’ is unknown because it was a mixture of pollen from the plants in the field.
The seed was sown in February 2013 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. ‘VEAZ0048’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in August 2013.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘VEAZ0048’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in August 2013 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.